BREATHLESS
by writersblock323232
Summary: non mass ita/saku basically a bond formed in childhood carried over to adulthood, but can they over come the opinions of all the people they love, and the power hungry Uchiha clan Dun Dun Dun Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Breathless

**{ So I really wanted to write a non-massacre love story between Itachi and Sakura, but I wasn't sure where to begin. This is my very first non-massacre Itachi and Sakura love story so I hope that yall like it.}**

Introduction:

( ITACHI'S POINT OF VIEW)

I have never fit in, but I was never quite an outcast. People respected me for my intelligence and abilities, but no one seemed to like me. I was lacking in social development, but that suited me just fine. I hated being thrusted into big crowds, and thrown into the limelight. All I wanted was to be left alone, and left to myself. My father didn't seem to care what I wanted after all I was just a pawn that he used to gain more power, respect, and loyalty from the village. My mother showered Sasuke, my younger brother with attention because my father focused all his energy on making me the best and the first to accomplish many things. Now I wasn't even thirteen, and there was talk of arranging a marriage between me and another heir from another clan. Party after party, day after day, all anyone seemed to talk about was my future, or in my father's case developing a new bloodline limit. I do not want the same things as him, but I have no control over my own life. Today was no different I was to attend another party with the top clan heads and heirs, and we were to discuss a union once again. I felt like a prized hen, being examined for any flaws that may or may not exist. " Hello, my name is Sakura. What is your name," a small voice asked me from behind. I turned to be met with sea foam green eyes, pale skin, and above all things a cotton candy pink haired, little girl the same age as Sasuke. " Do you talk, or are you some kind of mute or something? Cause you haven't introduced yourself, and I don't know if anyone told you, but that is extremely rude. So let's start over, my name is Sakura. How are you, and what is your name," she finished. " I am fine, and my name is Itachi, and no, Sakura I am not mute," I answered the bizarre child. " Well, that's good then because I'm not having fun at this silly party. My mommy and daddy made me get dressed up/ I had to put on this stupid, tight Kimono, and these stupid blue ribbons, and these ugly shoes that make me taller , and then they make me talk to the doctor, and then all of the old people poke at me, squeeze my cheeks and stomach, and ask me why am I so small. I'll tell you why I am small because I am a little girl. Don't you hate that? I am not some kind of thing that you buy from the store like vegetables, you know," she said breathless. " I have never thought of myself as a vegetable, but I guess we are similar to food you get from the market," I said watching the girl. " So Itachi, why is your hair so long?," she breezed through the previous subject so easily. As I mentioned before I lack in social skills, but I felt comfortable around this strange and bold child. I felt my muscles relax, and for the first time in years I was having a pleasant conversation with no formalities. " My hair is long because I like it that way. Why is your hair pink," I asked amused. She looked at me dumb struck and laughed. " My hair is pink because I was born that way, silly," she said in between giggles. " Sakura, dear it's time to go," said a small petite pink haired woman. " Okay, mommy, I am coming," she said with a smile. " See you next time, Itachi," she said kissing my right cheek. " Until we meet again Sakura," I said as she left the room. On the way back to the compound my father felt the need to drill me on the conversation that took place between me and the girl. "Do not get attached to that child. She is of no importance to us or the cause, and we have nothing to gain if there is a union between our clans. Besides did you see the child's hair obviously their genetics are no good," he finished, and with those final words I knew that my fate was sealed. He did no care for my happiness anymore than anyone else's. I had to escape him before he destroyed me, or I felt the need to destroy him.

**( A few years down the road)**

I found it difficult to breathe, and I could feel the blood seeping from my lips. I couldn't remember all the events that had led me to this point in my career. I was the best, and yet, here I was bleeding like a stuck pig. The red head had caught me off guard with that puppet, and a small cut on my arm let in enough poison to destroy my lungs. It was a strange thing to be drowning in my own blood with no hope of surviving. How amusing it was that I Uchiha Itachi, elite Anubu Captain, would be done in by a small scratch. Ironic, wasn't even the word I was looking for, but neither was tragic. I looked up, and I was met by sea foam green eyes, and that is the last thing that I saw.

**( Author's Note: A Cliff Hanger, I know, but if I write any more than you wouldn't get a good chapter one. This is just a taste.)**


	2. A Smile

**Chapter One**

"**A Smile "**

**(Sakura's Point of View)**

' What happened here," I demanded from my trainee. " The Captain and his team were attacked by a S-class Criminal Nin, mam," I hated to train new nurses, medics, and doctors, especially the ones who lacked common since. I mean really did she think, I couldn't tell that by reading the chart. Contrary to popular belief , I am not a people person, and I don't have the patience for it. This specific trainee however was on my last nerve. First of all, she lacks organization, which is a pet peeve of mine, secondly, she doesn't read the charts before prescribing medication, which caused several allergic reactions today, and thirdly, like I said before she lacks common sense. " Mai, I know that, where is the affected area of the body," asked trying not to loose my cool.

" I..I…I..," she stammered. I was beginning to loose it. " You what, Mai, you what," I demanded. Then I lost it, she was just staring at me, like a deer caught in headlights. That was the last straw she was going to cost him his life, and I couldn't allow that. " I don't know, mam," she squeaked. I felt a vein pop in my eye, I would heal the captain by myself. That was it, I had it, with her, and this whole training thing. " Out, you get out, get out now," I yelled pointing to the door. " All of you leave, leave now, leave this room immediately! Don't come in here unless I specifically ask for you! Get the hell out, I don't care where you go, but you have to get the hell out of here," I yelled. They ran, oh how they ran, like gazelle from a hungry lioness.

Finally, peace and quiet, I let out a breath of frustration, and I began to examine the captain. There were no fatal wounds anywhere on his body, and that puzzled me. He was coughing up blood, which meant it was in his lungs. Was it some kind of disease he had picked up? No, not a disease, poison. Where had it entered the body? I began to examine him more closely, where was it ? Aha, there a small gash on the right shoulder, and it was inflamed. So we found the source, now what was the poison? I noticed the blade marks, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. So our Anubu team and our captain had run into the puppet master himself, Sasori. I had barely survived my encounter with the man myself, and it looked like the same poison. I needed the antidote in my office, but I did not have the time to retrieve it while I fought the poison.

" Mai, get in here now," I demanded. " Mam," she squeaked in between tears. " Stop being stupid, and make yourself useful. Go down to my office and retrieve the blue vial in the cooler. Don't drop it, and you have to hurry. Go now move," I demanded. She ran from the room quickly, and all there was left to do was wait on Mai and fight off the deadly poison. I was beginning to loose chakra, this wasn't any kind of poison it was designed to not only affect it's target but to also affect any medic that tried to stop the destruction. I could feel my hands begin to become numb, hurry Mai, I thought to my self. " Here mam," she said handing me the vial. I quickly measured out the dosage, and I took a scalpel off a nearby table. I cut open the cloth above the right thigh. The antidote needed to enter the blood stream fast, and the next thing I had to do was remove the mask. The antidote was going to force the blood from his lungs, and if I didn't remove the mask with the amount and force that the blood would come out would cause him to drown.

" Mam, what are you doing? I thought we weren't aloud to remove the Anubu masks," Mai was questioning me of all people. " Mai, leave the room now," I commanded as I untied the mask. I heard quick footsteps, and then the door closed behind me. As I removed the mask, I was met with a very familiar face. It was a face similar to my own team mate Sasuke, but it had deep indentions on the cheek bones from lack of sleep, but it looked like a hell of a lot stress. So it was the infamous Itachi, who Sasuke complained about all these years. He began to stir, and let out a soft cough. I grabbed the biggest bed pan I could find, and prepared for the explosion I knew was coming. His eyes shot open, and he sat up in the bed. Blood went everywhere in the bed pan, around the bed on the floor, all over me, and all over him. It lasted for about ten minutes, and I didn't try to comfort him.

All I did was hold his hair when it came undone, I knew it was over when he began to inhale deeply, and he was no longer gasping for air. "Would you like some help with a bath," I asked. He looked at me confused, but then his emotion didn't show at all. " Did you hear what I said," I asked. He nodded. " Yes, you would like help, or yes, you heard what I said," I asked. No response, " Are you some kind of mute or something," I asked him, and then he did something I did not quite expect. He tilted his head and smiled at me. " I am going to go get a male nurse to help you get cleaned up, and I will call housekeeping so that the linens are changed. I will be back in an hour to check up on you," I said walking out the door. That was the oddest experience of my life. Uchiha's weren't known for showing emotion, and especially not Itachi, of all people. Yet, he had tilted his head and smiled at me, odd, but a nice change from the usual stony emotionless expression that he and Sasuke usually wore.

I walked down the hall way towards the elevator. I needed a shower and something clean to where, and I really needed to wash my hair. It was sticking to my face from all the blood, and the metallic smell was making me sick on my stomach. I hated the smell of blood, it always smells like rust, and I can't stand the smell of rusted metal. I took the elevator down to the locker room, and I went to my locker. I took out a bar of soap, a towel, and I grabbed the black sweats and black tank top I kept in there for emergencies. I put the shower on hot, not scolding but hot, it was a desperate attempt to relax my muscles. I began to scrub the blood off my body, and once that task was complete, I began scrubbing my hair. I scrubbed my hair so hard, that my scalp was beginning to get raw, and finally the metallic smell went away.

So I stood under the hot water, letting it undo the tightness in my muscles and back. " Sakura," it was Mai screaming in the locker room. " Mam, Sakura," she yelled louder. I quickly turned off the water and grabbed my towel. " Mai, this better be important, I don't have the time or patience for you to scream my name like bloody murder. What is it? What is the problem," I demanded. She didn't respond, and I began to grow even more angry. " Is the patient bleeding out," I asked her. She shook her head no, and I tried again, " Has the patient hurt any of the staff," I asked, and again she shook her head no. " Look Mai, I don't want to play twenty questions with you. So come on spit it out. What is so damn important that you had to come down here and interrupt my shower," I demanded.

"Well you see….," she stammered again. " Stop that and look me in the eye, tell me what the hell is so important, Mai," I demanded. " Well Sasuke's dad is here, and he seems to be making our patient's blood pressure rise," she stated quickly. " That's it, that's what is so important? That's the reason you came down here," I growled at her. " Well, that and the patient is refusing to cooperate," she said looking away. " Refusing to cooperate how," I inquired. " He won't let any one do the IV, and he keeps saying that he is leaving," she said quickly. " Fine I will be there to handle that whole mess in five minutes, just go stall until I can get dressed. So I dressed quickly and headed towards the Uchiha's room. I stood outside the door, and I caught part of the conversation. " You need to settle down, it's time for you to marry," I could hear Sasuke's dad growl. " Hn," was the only response. " You have a duty to the clan to marry and build a strong family and claim your place as heir," Sasuke's dad growled. Well, it was time to end this conversation.

I knocked on the door, and I entered the room. " Since you feel the need to cause my staff grief, then visiting hours are over, and they won't start again until tomorrow afternoon,' I said angrily. Both Uchiha men stared at me in shock. "I am sorry sir, but you will have to come back tomorrow after the test are run," I said trying to usher him out of the room. " Do you know who I am," the elder man demanded.

" Yes I do you are the head of the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke and Captain Uchiha's father, but unfortunately I have to end this visit. You understand right, I mean he needs his rest, in order to be restored to perfect health. I knew you would see it my way, and remember tomorrow afternoon you can come back. Good night have a safe trip home," and with that I quickly shut the door. " Now look Uchiha you need this IV so we can do this the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours," I said eyeballing the Anubu captain. He met my gaze, and I walked over to the bed. " "Left arm please," I demanded. He reluctantly held out his arm, and I cleaned it with an alcohol pad. " Look to the right," I demanded again and he did.

I quickly inserted the IV, and I began to push the fluid. " How is that," I asked checking the blood pressure on the monitor. " Fine," He responded. " Here is your call button, and I will be here for the morning and night shift if you need anything. My shift for tonight is over," I said leaning down to look at his arm. As I was raising up I felt a small tug on the end of my hair, and I met his gaze. " Until we meet again Sakura," he said releasing the ends of my hair. He knew my name, that was strange, I never told him my name. Perhaps, it was Mai, that little gossip would tell assassins how to find you if you weren't careful. I walked towards the door, " Good night Captain, I will see you in the morning," I said shutting the door behind me. This was the oddest day of my life.

**{ So this is chapter one I hope that you liked it. So review, and tell me what you think.} :)**


	3. Secrets Exposed

**( Author's Note: **Thanks so much to my first four reviewers: Sakura Crystals, angel897, snorkabuziaczek, and wickedlovely! It was a nice way to begin a new chapter, and I am sorry for the update being so late like you already know I write at night so that's when the new chapters will be posted. Oh yes, thanks so much to the awesome people who added me to their favorites list, and that would be Sakura Crystals, snorkabuziaczek, a Lloigor, and wickedlovely. You guys are the best, and finally I would like to thank all the people who added me to their story alerts: angel879, bluderk, konoha kid, loves0sharigan0boys,Sakura Crystals, and wickedlovely. Too many kisses to Sakura Crystals and wickedlovely who added me to all three thanks so much! :* **)**

**Chapter 2**

" **Secrets Exposed "**

**( Sakura's Point of View)**

" When can I leave," he bluntly asked me as I entered the room. This was going to be a great day, just so freaking peachy. I could see it already, and it was just how I wanted to begin my day. First I had to put up with a pushy Anubu captain, and then I had to put up with a trainee, who possessed a brain no bigger than that the size of a walnut. Yeah, this was going to be such a great day. " Good morning Captain Uchiha, I am fine, thanks for asking. You are looking rather well this morning, I commented sarcastically, as I closed the door behind me.

He just stared at me blankly, there was no expression on his face what so ever. What was up with Uchiha men, they never showed any kind of emotion except for anger. I mean to get a smirk from Sasuke was like pulling teeth, but yesterday Itachi had smiled at me. How strange they were? It reminded me of a quote that I read once in a book, " Curiouser and Curiouser," **Alice in Wonderland**. Now I understood what she meant. Uchiha men were rather odd, but I decided not to dwell on it.

" You didn't answer my question," his monotone voice pulled me away from my thoughts. I rubbed my temple with my forefinger and thumb out of frustration, and I let out a sigh. " You are not leaving the hospital anytime soon, Captain Uchiha. We have to run a series of blood tests and a few stress test to see the level of damaged caused by the poison that you were exposed to," I said pulling out a chair and flipping through his charts. " That means Captain that all missions will be put on hold, and your name taken off the list until we can properly assess the damage caused to your body," I said making minor notes in his chart, and quickly jotting down his vitals.

It sounded like he released a frustrated sigh, and I looked up from my work. " Is there a problem Captain," I asked looking back down at his chart. He didn't respond, and so I kept on reading. " I suggest Captain that you make yourself comfortable, and think of this as a long needed vacation for the time being. Like it or not, you are stuck here until I release you, and you are off the mission list until I give you the paperwork to rejoin your team," I said rising from my chair and closing the file. "Hn," that was his response. That irritating response that you get from Uchiha men.

What the hell was Hn? I mean it isn't even a word, and it isn't even an emotion. I walked to the door, and I opened it. " Mai, come in here," I called towards the nurses station. That irritating girl should have been in here before I was, but she was an intolerable gossip. She came running into the room, " You called me, mam," she said breathlessly. The Captain was about to get what he deserved, a little flirt, who would flaunt all over him. I laughed to myself, and I wondered how long that it would take for him to lose his temper. This might be a fun day after all, and for the first time in weeks I was truly amused.

" Mai, you are to go with the captain to the fourth floor for some blood test, and I don't want you to let him out of your sight," I said looking at the petite red head. She nodded, and I continued, " If for any reason there are any problems I will be in my office filing some paperwork for the next couple of hours, and remember to knock," I said more firmly. " You know how I hate it when people just come into my office," I said again giving her the evil eye. "Yes mam," she said. " Well that's about it," I said smiling as I left the room.

**{ Itachi's Point of View}**

She seemed a little paler than usual this morning, and that was a little odd. Not only that, but she had an edge to her. Something seemed to be off with her today, and some how I had managed to personal offend her. Not only that, but she stuck me with a chatty red head who tried to hang all over me. The girl was completely intolerable, and she kept staring at me like a piece of meat. What had I done that was so horrible to be stuck in this position? The red head kept asking me my favorite color, food, and she wanted to know what I did for fun.

As I stated before I am not a social person, and I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing. I didn't make eye contact, but she became more persistent. " Okay, Itachi we are going to take a few vials of blood from you," the lab technician stated. I nodded my head, and the red head next to me just stared at me. " Do you want me to hold your hand," she asked me. " No, I am perfectly capable of handling this," I said with annoyance. Are you sure," I mean I can be very comforting you know," she said touching my chest.

This was not happening, and I was not here. This girl wasn't making a move on me while I was suppose to be getting blood drawn. " Please don't touch me," I growled. " Oh, come on Itachi, don't you want some extra special treatment. Just as she said that I grabbed the lab technician by the throat. " Where is Sakura's office," I demanded. I loosened my grip so that he could answer me, and when he did I dropped him to the floor. The annoying red head screamed, and I rubbed my temples out of frustration. " Will you please shut your mouth," I growled out. She stopped screaming, and I went to leave the room. " I am going to her office, alone, got that, you stay here," I spit out angrily. I was going to kill that pinkette, when I got my hands on her I was going to ring her scrawny neck. I walked towards the elevator and headed towards the third floor.

**{ Sakura's point of view}**

After I left the captain in the all to willing hands of Mai the trainee, I decided to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I had to admit that I wasn't feeling quite like myself today. I quickly placed my order, and I went over to make coffee. When I heard a familiar voice behind me, " So forehead what is it like getting to work with that sex god of a captain," Ino said laughing and throwing her arm around my shoulder. " Not as great as you make it sound," I said laughing as we walked over to a nearby table. " Ah, so there is no help for any of those gorgeous Uchiha men," she said waving her hand in the air. " I am afraid not," I said rubbing my temple again.

" Hey Sakura, are you okay? You're looking more pale than usual," she said with concern. " I'm fine, just a little tired. You know I've been pulling more hours than usual," I said trying to shake the exhaustion. " You know what Lady Tsunade said about," that's all she said because I quickly cut her off. " Look it's no big deal, I know what she said. I am being careful don't worry so much. Hey, my order is ready, I'm fixing to go to my office, catch you later Ino Pig," I called over my shoulder. " Catch you later forehead," she called after me. I walked into my office, and shut the door behind me.

I threw my lab coat over my chair, and I began to eat my breakfast. As soon as I finished, I opened the refrigerator in my office, and pulled out one of the small blue vials. I reached into the top left hand draw of my desk, and I pulled out a fresh syringe. Then I reached into the top right hand drawer, and I pulled out an alcohol swab. I placed my left leg on the chair, and I used my right leg to steady myself. I rolled my skirt up above my thigh and looked down at it. It wasn't the prettiest sight, there were dark and yellowing bruises on the inner thigh. I scanned my leg for a piece of flesh that wasn't bruised and soon I found it I quickly swabbed the area and stuck the needle in. At that very moment the door to my office slammed open, and I was met once again by ebony eyes.

**{ Itachi's Point of View}**

I didn't know what to think at the sight before me. I hadn't expected this, but what exactly had I walked in on. Her thigh was exposed, and there was a needle sticking out of it. Was she addicted to some kind of drug. She didn't strike me as the type, but then again she had acted rather strangely. I had come in with the intention to give her a piece of my mind, but now things were different. " Get out," she yelled pulling her skirt down. She was angry, but why was she angry at me? I didn't do anything, did I? " Get out and go to your room leave," she yelled loudly. I didn't know why, but that hurt a little. " Out," she yelled again. So I took my leave, there was no point in yelling back. Obviously, I had stumbled across some kind of secret. I quietly walked back to my room. I would wait, she had to come back eventually. I wanted to know what was going on, but my mother told me that patience was a virtue. So I would wait in my room.

**{ Sakura's Point of View}**

I felt violated, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think, and all I knew was that he had to leave. Never in my life had I been so confused about anything. He saw me with the needle in my thigh, and that wasn't good. I looked like some type of addict or something. This could ruin everything I worked for since I was a small child, and the only way to fix it was to explain. How was I going to explain it as little as possible? I could just give him a quick overview, he really didn't know the details. It wasn't like we were a couple or anything.

I walked down the hall towards his room, and I knocked on the door. There was no response so I walked into the room, and I shut the door behind me. " I apologize for my rudeness earlier, and I can only imagine how that looked," I said pulling out a chair. He didn't respond just stared at me waiting, and so I continued. " A few years ago I battled the same man that you did, with the poisoned blades. My wound was a deep slash across the abdomen, and the poison that I was exposed to did major damage to my body. What you saw today was a daily regiment of antibiotics that I have to take every two to three hours to help my body function properly."

" I can't move or see if I don't take the medication. No one knows about this but two other people, and you make the third. I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. I would lose everything if this were found out by the wrong people," I quietly finished. He said nothing, but looked at me intently. " I have no intention of causing you any problems, but I was wondering if you could help me with a slight problem of my own," he stated.

**( Author's Note: **Dun Dun Dun lol sorry but I will finish this up in the next chapter. So I hoped you liked it, and remember to R&R. **)**


	4. Confession

**( Author's Note: **So the last chapter was filled with a few little secrets, and everyone seemed to like it. This chapter will continue the conversation that Sakura and Itachi were having, so I decided that it would be best to add the last sentence from the conversation. We ended the last chapter in Sakura's Point of View, and here is the last sentence: " I have no intentions of causing you any problems, but I was wondering if you could help me out with a slight problem of my own," he stated. So there you have it, let's continue the conversation now in chapter three.**)**

**Chapter Three**

" **Confession"**

**{ Itachi's Point of View}**

" **Love is so hard on the knees"**

**~ Aerosmith**

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my own mouth, and all it seemed to do was make matters worse. It didn't help that I had very little social skills, and it definitely didn't come out the proper way. Once it was out, it was out, and I had to find a way to fix it before she took it wrong. What was I thinking? She had already taken it the wrong way. This is what Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's other team mate, commonly referred to as a fuck up. A vulgar term for it, but it was what it was.

"Look Uchiha if you think that you can use my circumstances as a form of black mail, then you have another thing coming. I refuse to be a pawn to gain more power, or a toy to be thrown away once you are finished with me. Further more, I have an excellent reputation and I intend to keep it that way," she said rising from her chair and walking towards the door. What had she just said? I was still stuck on the toy part, and I wasn't quite sure if I was offended by the statement or impressed by her moral conviction.

Well I was offended, but more or less impressed. I wasn't some sort of sick pervert who preyed on young girls or a power hungry fool either for that matter. I do admit that the statement could have been taken the wrong way, but it wasn't my intention. " I'm leaving," she said as she opened the door. That snapped me out of my thoughts immediately, and I couldn't let her leave without explaining it a little further.

" Wait," I called trying to get out of the hospital bed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and I was staring up at the ceiling. Why was I looking at the ceiling? Was my foot caught in something? Damn that woman. Something about her caused me to lack focus, and I wasn't the same person. I couldn't concentrate, and now I looked like a fool. My leg was caught in a hospital sheet, and I couldn't move because I was tangled.

I heard the sound of her heels across the marble floor, and the incessant giggles coming from that pink haired demon. She was beautiful, but she caused a man to loose all self control. She had literally knocked me off my feet, and now she was laughing at me. I had never felt embarrassed, but at this very moment I just wanted to find somewhere out of her eye sight. She hovered over me for a moment laughing, and then she offered me her hand smiling. She had such a warm and beautiful smile, and so I took her hand.

She helped me back into the hospital bed, and sat down beside me. " Are you okay," she asked concerned. " I am fine," I said trying not to make eye contact with her. " Why did you want me to wait," she asked cocking her head slightly to the side. " I wanted you to know that blackmailing you and using you in any kind of way," I said getting the courage to look her in the eye. " Well, lets say that I believe you. Then what problem could you possibly posses that I could help you with," she asked me.

How was I going to address that particular question? Honesty was usually the best policy so I suppose that was the best way to go. I inhaled sharply, and I started to confess the truth. " I have found you attractive for a number of years now, and I want to get to know you better. I lack social skills so this is particularly difficult for me to explain," I said rubbing my left eye. She just stared at me, had I said something wrong? I was honest, and yet, here we were, and she was just staring at me. I was beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea, and now I couldn't take the words back.

" Is this some kind of joke," she asked me. What did she just ask me? Did she think that I was trying to tease her in some way? That was not my intention at all, and somehow being honest with her had caused her to be angry once again. I would never understand the working of a female mind, and now I was definitely offended. " Why would I joke about something of this nature," I asked her. She just stared at me, and I began to feel angry and rejected. " Perhaps, this was a mistake, and we should just forget about it," I said trying to free myself from this suffocating conversation. I glared at the wall, and lay back against one of the pillows in the hospital bed.

**{ Sakura's Point of View}**

I couldn't tell if he was being sincere, or if he was trying to make fun of me. Everyone knew about my crush on Sasuke years ago, and often found ways to laugh about it. I had gone on the defense immediately as the words left his mouth, but now I was beginning to feel bad because he seemed to be genuine. " How long I," I asked him scooting closer. He had definitely sparked my curiosity, and now I wanted details to make sure that he wasn't toying with like so many others had.

" Since the conversation about us being similar to vegetables from the market," he said letting out a breath of frustration. " But that was over ten years ago," I said in shock. That long huh, that was a long time it was about twelve years ago. How had he be hiding it so well for so long? " I am excellent at hiding my emotions every shin obi is," he stated as if he read my mind. That was kind of creepy, but never the less it couldn't hurt to get to know one another better.

" I would like to get to know you better, Itachi," I said smiling at him. He looked up at me in shock, and I couldn't help but laugh. " I wasn't expecting that answer," he admitted. " Ah, but Itachi I am full of many surprises, and I am not as simple as I may appear," I said smiling. He smiled back at me, and then like a match it faded away quickly. " You need to get some rest now," I said rising from the bed. He simply nodded, and I walked to the door. " See you tomorrow, Itachi," I said opening the door. "See you tomorrow, Sakura," he whispered as I closed the door.

**( Author's Note: so we are just going to end it here because I want the next chapter to be really great and funny so sorry Charlie it's the end of the line for chapter 3. )**


	5. authors note

Author's Note: sorry I haven't written in awhile guys. I figured I owed an explanation so here it goes. I was admitted into the hospital on June 8th and I had to have an emergency c-section. I had a boy, Davy and he came at 32 weeks so he is still in the hospital and until things settle down I wont be able to post any new chapters. He weighed 4 lbs and 10 oz and he has a feeding tube in his belly button and they have him on oxygen to develop his lungs further along so I have to stop writing for a bit and devote all my attention to him and hopefully within the next few weeks he can come home. Sorry guys


End file.
